staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lipca 2002
06.55 Podróże małe i duże: W rajskim ogrodzie... Maharadżów - pr. eduk. 07.15 Telezakupy 07.40 GÓRNICZE MIASTECZKO (11): PORTRET DUCHA - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Lato z Czarodziejem - dla dzieci 08.35 Karino - serial dla młodzieży 09.05 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 09.25 Program dla dzieci 09.45 Stinky i Jake - serial animowany 10.15 Frasier (16) - serial komediowy 10.35 A teraz Susan (15) - serial 11.00 Moda jak pogoda - magazyn 11.20 Wyprzedzić chorobę - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - magazyn 12.20 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial 14.10 Klan (532,533) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Szept prowincjonalny 15.40 Plebania (120,121) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.05 Lato z rozrywką - pr. rozrywkowy 18.55 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bob Budowniczy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 50 LAT TVP: ALTERNATYWY 4 (4/9): PROFESJONALIŚCI - serial komediowy 21.15 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dok. 21.25 TELE-MASKI 2002. KRYMINAŁ NA WAKACJE: RANDKA Z DIABŁEM - sztuka Joanny Chmielewskiej, Polska 22.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Monitor Wiadomości 23.10 KINO W PODRÓŻY: BILL DIAMOND - film psychologiczny, Niemcy/Francja/Szwajcaria 00.45 Sprawy rodzinne - serial 01.25 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? - serial 09.00 M jak miłość (46) - serial 09.45 Wielka historia wina i jego kariera: Wina Toskanii - film dokumentalny 10.20 Siedem życzeń (1/7): Rademenes - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 11.05 Euro-quiz - pr. dla młodzieży 11.30 Abecadło dźwięków 11.40 Wakacyjne spotkanie - rep. 12.00 Triumf życia (3/6): Odwieczny wyścig zbrojeń - film dok., USA 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Przeboje Lata z Radiem - program artystyczny 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson (27/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 14.25 Arka Noego - magazyn przyrodniczy 14.50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (62): Smutek - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.50 Złotopolscy (333,334): Dziecko, Szczęście Kowalskiego - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 BLIŻEJ ŻYCIA: KOCHAĆ PONAD ŻYCIE (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 20.35 Reportaż dnia 20.55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 22.00 Panorama, sport i pogoda 22.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 KINO MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: GWAŁT - thriller, USA 00.45 TWINKLE BROTHERS I TREUBUNIE TUTKI (1): RASTAMENI I GÓRALE - koncert 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07:00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - film animowany 25' 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 07:45 Lisa i Paul - film animowany 12' 08:00 Aktualności 5' 08:05 Sportowe Wydarzenia Weekendu 23' 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 08:45 Gość dnia 13' 09:00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 26' 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 5' 09:40 Saga Jacksonów - serial fabularny 44' 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 10:45 Telekurier 26' 11:15 Gość dnia 13' 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 11:45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 26' 12:15 Jazda na maxa - Zjazd 13' 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 5' 12:35 Nauka i wojna - film dokumentalny 50' 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 13:45 Agrobiznes 10' 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 26' 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 14:45 Eurotel - magazyn 9' 15:00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów - film fabularny 26' 15:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 7' 15:40 Aktualności 5' 15:45 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 13' 16:00 Bieszczadzkie klimaty - Nie ma konia nad hucuła 30' 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 16:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 26' 17:15 Wyścigi Służewiec 2002 13' 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16' 17:50 Wakacje z Regionalną Trójką - kalejdoskop 10' 18:00 Aktualności 20' 18:20 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 13' 18:35 Punkty widzenia - debata regionalna 40' 19:20 Regiony kultury 7' 19:30 Badziewiakowie - polski serial fabularny 23' 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn 26' 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 20:45 Prognoza pogody 5' 20:50 Echa dnia 21' 21:15 Gość TV Rzeszów 13' 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 12' 21:45 Aktualności 15' 22:05 Eurotel - magazyn 9' 22:15 To jest temat 13' 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12' 22:45 Prognoza pogody 5' 22:50 Narzeczona z krainy chłodu - film fabularny 00:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (34) - serial 07.25 Tajemniczy rycerze (48) - serial 07.50 Crime Story (1) - pilot serialu 08.45 Jezioro marzeń (40) - serial 09.40 Miodowe lata (33) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (62): Kradzież - serial komediowy 10.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (9) - serial komediowy, USA 11.15 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Adam i Ewa (10) - serial 13.00 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.20 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 15.15 Robocop (35) - serial 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu - telenowela 16.55 Crime Story (2) - pilot serialu kryminalnego, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial 17.55 Adam i Ewa (11) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport, pogoda 19.10 JEZIORO MARZEŃ (41) - serial 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (57) - serial 20 30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 21.05 WIĘCEJ NIŻWSZYSTKO - dramat, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Informacje, sport, pogoda 23.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (10) - serial komediowy, USA 00.00 Bumerang - pogram public. 00.30 ZABÓJCA Z MROKÓW - film dok. 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 5.35 Kropka nad i - program pub!. 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (36/99) - telenowela rneks. (powt.) 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (119/169) - telenowela kolurnb. (powt.) 7.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki - serial anirn. 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial anim. 8.40 Huckelberry Finn - serial anirn. 9.05 Przygody Animków- serial anirn . 9.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka- teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 (na żywo) Tele Gra 12.30 Zwariowana forsa 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera 13.25 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Do 13.50 Przygody Animków 14.15 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki 14.40 Król przedmieścia (2) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 15.30 Milionerzy (powt.) 16.15 Brzydula (120/169) - telenowela kolumb. 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (37/99) - telenowela meks. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talkshow 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publ. 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Urwanie głowy - kom. sens-. USA, 1996 (115 min) 21.55 Łowcy skarbów (3/22) - serial przygod. USA 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.10 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 23.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 0.10 HBO na stojaka- program rozrywkowy 0.40 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 1.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|80x80px06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.50 Arthur (13) - serial animowany 08.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (6) - serial animowany 08.35 Beetleborgs (10) - serial 09.00 Fiorella (62) - serial 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Baza Pensacola (4) - serial 11.40 Tato, co Ty na to (10) - serial 12.05 Policyjny klan (7) - serial 13.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.50 Arthur (14) - serial animowany 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (7) - serial animowany 14.35 Beetleborgs (11) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (63) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Tato, co Ty na to (11) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - pr. publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (18) - serial sens. 20.00 KAMELEON - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.55 AMERYKAŃSKA TRAGEDIA (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.15 Automobilizm: Mistrzostwa Świata w Rajdach Samochodowych - rajd Safari 23.15 Najemnicy (13) - serial sens. 00.15 Szwagierki - film kryminalny, Francja/Niemcy/USA 02.05 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muz. 03.25 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 04.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (48) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (46) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (138) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother 1 12.05 Porywy serca (15) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (49) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (12) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (7) - serial 18.10 Wzywam dr Brucknera (1) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (139) - serial 20.00 Lekarze z Seattle - film obycz. USA (1995) wyk. Jensen Daggett, Donald Logue,Harrison Pruett, Jeffrey Sams, Vincent Ventresca, Sam McMurray 21.50 Władca zwierząt (8) - serial 22.45 Big Brother 1 23.30 Między życiem a śmiercią - film sensac. ang. (1997) 1.05 Braterski pocąłunek - film obycz. USA (1997) 2.45 Koniec programu 07.05 Fotel - film animowany 07.15 Gdzie się podziały dinozaury - film animowany dla dorosłych 07.20 Zezem - serial komediowy 07.30 Wielka historia małych miast: Zakroczym - pr. A. Kozłowskiego 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.20 Klan (607) - telenowela, Polska 08.45 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 08.55 Zabawy językiem polskim - telet. 09.20 Wilki morskie - serial 09.45 Kolorowe nutki - pr. muzyczny 10.00 Rozumieć sztukę (3): Sztuka emocji - pr. Jerzego Madeyskiego 10.25 Pan Adam - program kulturalny 10.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 11.00 Małe ojczyzny - film dok. 11.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - pr. hist. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Polonica: Przez burzę - serial 13.40 Kochamy polskie seriale - telet. 14.05 Biografie: Ja, który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada (1) - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Eurotel - magazyn 15.25 Rozumieć sztukę (3): Sztuka emocji - pr. Jerzego Madeyskiego 15.50 Pan Adam - program kulturalny 16.10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - pr. prof. Jana Miodka 16.25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Powrót bohaterów - program historyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bolek i Lolek - serial 17.45 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka - serial 17.55 Zabawy językiem polskim - telet. 18.20 Wilki morskie - serial 18.50 Klan (607) - telenowela 19.15 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 POLONICA: PRZEZ BURZĘ (2/5) - serial historyczny, Niemcy 21.35 Wrocławski mikrokosmos 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 22.30 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu 23.30 Sprawa dla reportera - pr. publicystyczńy Elżbiety Jaworowicz 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.15 Przyłbice i kaptury (8/9): A wężowi biada - serial historyczno-przygodowy, Polska 01.15 Pomysłowy Dobromir (3/19): Pracowity nosiwoda - serial animowany 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Sport i prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Klan (607) - telenowela, Polska 02.30 Polonica: Przez burzę (2/5) - serial historyczny, Niemcy 04.00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu 05.00 Panorama 05.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 05.30 Powtórzenia Canal + 05:35 "Wirtual Lain" serial animowany dla dorosłych (K) 06:00 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Richard Dreyfuss" film dokumentalny (K) USA 07:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 08:25 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy (K) USA 1996-2000 08:50 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne (28 min) (K) 09:20 "Śpiew miłości" reż.Julie Dash, wyk.Monica Arnold, Christian Kane, Essence Atkins, Vanessa Bell Calloway film obyczajowy (K) USA 2000 10:45 "Mansfield Park" reż.Patricia Rozema, wyk.Frances O'Connor, Jonny Lee Miller, Lindsay Duncan, Bruce Byron melodramat (K) W. Bryt. 1999 12:35 "Noce Harlemu" reż.Eddie Murphy, wyk.Eddie Murphy, Richard Pryor, Redd Foxx, Danny Aiello komedia sensacyjna (K) USA 1989 14:30 "Gorący czwartek " reż.Michał Rosa, wyk.Damian Lubas, Grzegorz Lempa, Daniel Nowak, Ewa Dałkowska film obyczajowy (K) Polska 1994 15:25 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy (K) W. Bryt. 2000 16:20 "Norma Rae" reż.Martin Ritt, wyk.Sally Field, Beau Bridges, Ron Leibman, Pat Hingle dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1979 18:10 "Zabić drania" reż.Antoni Stutz, wyk.Julie Bowen, Traci Lords, Dawn Maxey, Neal McDonough komedia (K) USA 1999 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 "Zbrodnia i kara na przedmieściu" reż.Rob Schmidt, wyk.Monica Keena, Ellen Barkin, Michael Ironside, Vincent Kartheiser film obyczajowy (K) USA 2000 22:35 "Zakładnicy" film dokumentalny (K) 23:30 "Łowcy wampirów" reż.John Carpenter, wyk.James Woods, Daniel Baldwin, Sheryl Lee, Thomas Ian Griffith horror (K) USA 1998 01:15 "Podróż Felicji" reż.Atom Egoyan, wyk.Bob Hoskins, Elaine Cassidy, Peter McDonald, Sheila Reid dramat obyczajowy (K) Kanada/W. Bryt. 1999 03:10 "Brat 2" reż.Aleksei Balabanov, wyk.Sergei Bodrov Jr, Victor Sukhorukov, Alexander Diachenko, Sergei Makovetsky film sensacyjny (K) Rosja 2000 TV Puls 07:00 Jak się robi...? 07:30 Telesklep 08:10 "Ulica zakochanych" reż.Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, wyk.Omar Fierro, Silvia Navarro, Juan Manuel Bernal, Sergio Basanez telenowela Meksyk 2000 09:05 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Dziwny, wspaniały świat" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 10:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Tim van Patten, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, Gerald McRaney, Delta Burke serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994 11:00 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wigbert Wicker, wyk.Günter Mack, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen, Fritzi Eichhorn serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 1995 11:55 "Dzieje apostolskie" reż.Rigardt van den Bergh, wyk.Gerrit Schoonhoven, David Minnaar, Kevin Smith, Charlton George serial historyczny USA 1996 12:50 Telesklep 14:50 Program o dobrej książce magazyn 15:15 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1987 15:45 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany (powt.) USA 16:10 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 16:35 "Trawienie" "Było sobie życie" serial animowany Francja 17:05 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wigbert Wicker, wyk.Günter Mack, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen, Fritzi Eichhorn serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 18:00 Program o dobrej książce magazyn 18:30 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy USA 1987 19:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Tim van Patten, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Kay Lenz serial obyczajowy USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20:20 "Paciorki jednego różańca" reż.Kazimierz Kutz, wyk.Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halotta, Jan Bógdoł, Ewa Wiśniewska dramat obyczajowy Polska 1979 22:15 "Nietykalni" reż.Colin Bucksey, wyk.Tom Amandes, William Forsythe, John Rhys-Davies, David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1993 23:05 Piątka u Semki program publicystyczny 23:40 "Paciorki jednego różańca" reż.Kazimierz Kutz, wyk.Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halotta, Jan Bógdoł, Ewa Wiśniewska dramat obyczajowy (powt.) Polska 1979 01:35 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:45 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Tylko kto umrze może zmartwychwstać" reż.John Cromwell, wyk.Humphrey Bogart, Lizabeth Scott, Morris Carnovsky, William Prince film sensacyjny USA 1947 22:30 "Turcja" "Wędrówki Guliwera" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 00:45 Magazyn erotyczny 02:00 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:15 Crazy Cat Show magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:30 Strefa P program muzyczny 06:00 Program muzyczny 06:30 Przygody Leona H. program satyryczny 07:00 Muzyka polska 08:00 Piosenka na życzenie 09:00 Program muzyczny 09:30 Muzyczny relax 11:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 12:45 Program muzyczny 14:15 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:45 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:15 TV Market 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Zamek czarodziejów teleturniej dla dzieci 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 TV Market 22:20 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Informacje 23:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 23:30 Program muzyczny 00:15 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 00:45 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 01:15 Pasmo informacyjne 01:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 02:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 04:00 Dziennik 04:15 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:30 TV Market 04:45 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 "Haruko Fukuanda" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 "Policjant" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:00 "Haruko Fukuanda" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:30 "Policjant" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:30 "Powitanie Nowego Roku Księżycowego na Tajwanie" film dokumentalny 1998 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:15 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 17:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 17:30 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 18:00 Telesprzedaż 18:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Japan Video Topic - nowinki z Japonii magazyn 21:10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 22:00 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 09:00 Turniej ATP Swedish Open w Bastad - finał Tenis ziemny (powt.) 11:00 Classic Grand Prix w Sheffield Lekkoatletyka 13:00 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 13:30 mecz Urugwaj - Dania Mundial 2002 - najlepsze z najlepszych (powt.) 15:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 15:30 mecz Francja - Urugwaj Mundial 2002 - najlepsze z najlepszych (powt.) 17:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 17:30 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - ilustrowany tygodnik sportowy 18:00 Magazyn golfowy 18:30 mecz Senegal - Urugwaj Mundial 2002 - najlepsze z najlepszych (powt.) 20:25 Turniej ATP Stuttgart Mercedes Cup - 1 runda Tenis ziemny 22:25 Mityng IAAF Grand Prix w Zagrzebiu Lekkoatletyka (powt.) 00:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu Canal + Żółty 05:50 Zakończenie programu 12:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Richard Dreyfuss" film dokumentalny USA 14:20 "Weekend" reż.Brian Skeet, wyk.Deborh Kara Unger, Gena Rowlands, D. B. Sweeney, Brooke Shields film obyczajowy USA 1999 16:00 "Wyspa Jaszczurów" Świat wysp film dokumentalny 16:55 "Tart" reż.Christina Wayne, wyk.Melanie Griffith, Dominique Swain, Brad Renfro, Lacey Chabert film obyczajowy USA 2001 18:30 "Dobre rady" reż.Steve Rash, wyk.Charlie Sheen, Denise Richards, Angie Harmon, Jon Lovitz komedia USA 2001 20:00 "Cudowne miejsce" reż.Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk.Adam Kamień, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Elżbieta Dębska film psychologiczny Polska 1994 21:35 "Rubikon - akcja ostatniej szansy" reż.Ian Gilmour, wyk.Brian McNamara, Marjean Holden film SF USA 2000 23:10 "Samotni" reż.David Ondricek, wyk.Jitka Schneiderova, Sasa Rasilov, Ivan Trojan, Mikulas Kren komedia obyczajowa Czechy 2000 01:00 "Wichrowe wzgórza" reż.Peter Kosminsky, wyk.Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Sophie Ward melodramat USA 1992 02:45 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Płomienny łucznik (L'Arciere Di Fuoco) film historyczno-kostiumowy, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania, 1971, 107min. 16.00 Galijczyk (Gallego) dramat, Hiszpania, 1988, 116 min. 18.00 Szare wilki (Sieryje Woki) film sensacyjny, Rosja, 1993, 75 min. 20.00 Dokument. Legendy kina: Otto Preminger, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Trójkąt (Triplex) komedia kryminalna, Francja, 1991, 104 min. 22.30 Exodus (Exodus) dramat, USA, 1961, 213 min. Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Makgadikgadi Afryka nieznana 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 11:15 Kanada Świat według Anny Walker 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Brytyjskie wyspy dziewicze Wielka wyprawa Karaiby 12:40 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 13:10 Madagaskar Samotna planeta 14:05 Wyspy Winwarda Nowi odkrywcy 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Makgadikgadi Afryka nieznana 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 17:15 Kanada Świat według Anny Walker 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Brytyjskie wyspy dziewicze Wielka wyprawa Karaiby 18:40 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 19:10 Madagaskar Samotna planeta 20:05 Wyspy Winwarda Nowi odkrywcy 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Makgadikgadi Afryka nieznana 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 23:15 Kanada Świat według Anny Walker 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Brytyjskie wyspy dziewicze Wielka wyprawa Karaiby 00:40 Święto smakoszy - przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 01:10 Madagaskar Samotna planeta 02:05 Wyspy Winwarda Nowi odkrywcy 03:00 Zakończenie programu Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Eskorta 2" Filmax reż.Gary Graver, wyk.Peter Banner, Callista Carradine, Scott Coppola, Robert Donavan thriller USA 1997 22:45 "Kocur" reż.Abel Ferrara, wyk.Peter Weller, Kelly McGillis, Charles Durning, Frederic Forrest thriller USA 1989 00:30 "Pies przed sądem" reż.Sean McNamara, wyk.Ron Perlman, Randy Travis, Scott Bakula, Bobby Edner dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 02:10 Zakończenie programu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "W starym młynie" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Koszmarna noc" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Mysikrólik" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Sprzątanie"/"Lekcje matematyki" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Ethelbert i gęsi z Kanady" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:00 "Rekin"/"Uchatka" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Nosorożec"/"Goryl" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Na ratunek" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Dzisiejsza młodzież" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Jurajska gorączka" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Frederico z Argentyny" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Krążek do bramki" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Wędkarstwo" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Sąsiad" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Dobranoc Sztruksiku"/"Mydlenie oczu" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Ethelbert i niedźwiedź polarny" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:30 "Słoń"/"Pies myśliwski" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Lew"/"Zebra" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Gołąb w potrawie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Księgarnia" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Pierwszy dzień w szkole" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Julia z Meksyku" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Mały kowboj" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "Gwiazdka Lisa Leona" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Spółka z Jaskółką" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Lodowe marzenia"/"Kartka okolicznościowa" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Ethelbert i krab pustelnik" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:00 "Grzechotnik"/"Skunks" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Gnu"/"Green" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Zapomniany przyjaciel" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Prognoza pogody" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Konsola" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Jouldouz z Kazachstanu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Pojedynek w buszu" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Serce i szpada" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Remont z przeszkodami" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Statek Ahoj"/"Specjalne danie" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Ethelbert i kangury" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:30 "Wydra morska"/"Sęp" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Sowa"/"Ośmiornica" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Kot detektyw" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 18:50 "Indyk" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Klątwa Apepa" "Księżniczka Nilu" serial animowany Francja 19:20 "Nougzar z Gruzji" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Making of: Asterix HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM 20:15 Commandos 2 Fresh Air magazyn 20:30 "Konzol Gamez!" FIFA 2001 / Sudden Strike / 4x4 Evolution / Red Alert 2 / Airline ... serial dokumentalny 21:00 Klipy program muzyczny 21:30 ECTS 1 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "IRIA" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Odjazdy nie zalecane magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:00 Klipy program muzyczny 23:30 "IRIA" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 05:00 Amalia Rodrigues koncert 05:40 "O Fado: une nostalgie atlantique" film dokumentalny 06:30 "Voyage a Cythere" film dokumentalny 07:30 Festiwal Radio France koncert 08:30 "Points de vue d'Afrique - Montpellier Danse" film dokumentalny 10:30 Les Saisons Joseph Haydn koncert 11:45 Messe en re mineur ? Nelson ? Joseph Haydn koncert 12:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 12:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 13:00 Flaneries musicales d'ete, Reims koncert 14:00 Festiwal Radio France koncert 15:00 Jan Sebastian Bach koncert 15:55 La Danse de la Debla widowisko muzyczne 16:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 16:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 17:00 Les Vepres Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart koncert 18:30 Koncert fortepianowy nr 19 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 19:15 Offenbach, Gasparov i Bartók koncert 20:15 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 20:25 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 "Vienne, un jazz millesime 1981-2001" film dokumentalny 21:55 Jazz Machine Elvin Jones koncert 23:00 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 23:10 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 23:30 hommage a Louis Armstrong Trumpet Summit koncert 00:30 Pernambuco em Canto koncert 01:30 Amalia Rodrigues koncert 02:10 "O Fado: une nostalgie atlantique" film dokumentalny 03:00 Hommage a Cal Tjader koncert 04:00 Les New York Voices koncert Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Chartsurfer na życzenie - przegląd list przebojów (powt.) 14:00 Co jest grane? magazyn wydarzeń muzycznych 15:00 Billy Crawford, Cosmic Gate, Pulsedriver i Jeanette - gorąca linia Vivy Interaktiv In School 17:00 Interaktiv - Best Of Interaktiv 2002 program muzyczny 18:00 Scooter Planet Viva magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Xavier Naidoo Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer USA - notowania amerykańskich list przebojów magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Talk show muzyczny Olivera Pochera (powt.) 23:00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY z Daisy Dee, czyli jump do upadłego (powt.) 00:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 01:00 Nocny express program nocny Avante 05:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:00 Podniebni gliniarze 06:30 Nowoczesna technika 07:00 Peking To Paris 07:30 Vulcan Słynne samoloty 08:00 Elite Choppers, Birds Of Prey 09:00 Rosyjski Program Kosmiczny 10:00 Chris Craft 262 Sport Deck Świat morza 10:30 Tempting Fate Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 11:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Podniebni gliniarze 12:30 Nowoczesna technika 13:00 Peking To Paris 13:30 Vulcan Słynne samoloty 14:00 Elite Choppers, Birds Of Prey 15:00 Rosyjski Program Kosmiczny 16:00 Chris Craft 262 Sport Deck Świat morza 16:30 Tempting Fate Month Everest - Góra marzeń i zagłady 17:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Journalist Of The Future Horyzonty 18:30 Ford Thunderbolt Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 US Airforce Combat Wing Walki powietrzne 19:30 Klasyka na wodzie 20:00 Paintball 20:30 Peking To Paris 21:00 Dookoła świata na dwóch kółkach 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Samotna góra 23:00 Fighters 2000 Lotnictwa świata 00:00 Journalist Of The Future Horyzonty 00:30 Ford Thunderbolt Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 US Airforce Combat Wing Walki powietrzne 01:30 Klasyka na wodzie 02:00 Paintball 02:30 Peking To Paris 03:00 Dookoła świata na dwóch kółkach 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Samotna góra TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik (powt.) 10:15 Dami Net 10:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:30 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Płomienny łucznik" reż.Giorgio Ferroni, wyk.Giuliano Gemma, Silvia Dionisio, Mark Damon, Pierre Cresso film historyczny Francja/Włochy 1971 16:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 17:40 Bez Montażu program publicystyczny (na żywo) 18:00 "Szare wilki" reż.Igor Gostiew, wyk.Rolan Bykov, Lew Durov, Aleksandr Belyawsky, Bogdan Stupka film sensacyjny Rosja 1993 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:15 Dami Net 20:25 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 20:30 "Trójkąt" reż.Georges Lautner, wyk.Cecile Pallas, Patric Chesnais, Francois-Eric Gendron, Julien Courbey komedia kryminalna Francja 1991 22:15 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 22:30 "Exodus" reż.Otto Preminger, wyk.Paul Newman, Eva Marie Saint, Lee J. Cobb, Sal Mineo dramat historyczny USA 1960 02:00 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Bajki dla dzieci 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Muzyka z WTK 12:00 "Rozwód: on" reż.Waris Hussein, wyk.Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Carrie Nye, Barry Foster film obyczajowy USA 1973 13:40 'Pod pretekstem' 14:00 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "Pułapka" serial kostiumowy 15:25 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 15:45 Sekrety kobiety magazyn 16:05 Arena program sportowy 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Drezno Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 17:30 Z familijnego archiwum program historyczny 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Obserwator magazyn leszczyński 19:30 Muzyka z WTK 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 "W cztery strony świata" serial przyrodniczy 20:50 Scena magazyn kulturalny 21:10 Wileńskie polonica - Kresy Wschodnie w obiektywie PTTK Rataje 21:35 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:00 Zakończenie programu BBC Prime 05:00 "Wezwij szefa" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Dzielenie Megamatematyka program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka włoskiego 06:30 Follow Through kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 "Planety: Życie" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 The Ozmo English Show kurs języka angielskiego 12:30 "Wilki i bizon - starożytne przymierze" serial dokumentalny 13:30 "Lovejoy" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 16:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 16:45 "Vanity Fair" serial obyczajowy 17:45 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 18:15 "Szpital zwierzęcy" serial dokumentalny 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 20:30 "Vicar Of Dibley" serial komediowy 21:10 "Gliny" serial kryminalny 22:00 Goodness Gracious Me program rozrywkowy 22:30 Parkinson wywiady 23:30 "Katedry" serial dokumentalny 00:00 "Between The Lines" serial obyczajowy 01:00 "Sekrety II Wojny Światowej: V2" serial dokumentalny 02:00 "Niesamowite istoty: Potwór z Loch Ness" serial dokumentalny 02:30 "Niesamowite istoty: Wielka stopa" serial dokumentalny 03:00 Autentyczna i ironiczna historia Henryka V program edukacyjny 03:50 Ever Wondered? program edukacyjny 04:00 Muzeum sztuki nowoczesnej program edukacyjny 04:30 Geometria nieeuklidesowa program edukacyjny Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Z płetwonurkami dookoła świata" serial dokumentalny USA 1999 09:50 "Zaginiony świat" wyk.P. McCauley, R. Blakely, W. Snow serial przygodowy Australia/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 1999 10:35 "Majorka" wyk.P. Atanasow, H. Borgmann, Y. Burbach telenowela Niemcy 1999 11:30 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 12:15 "W ślepym zaułku" reż.Bill Corcoran, wyk.William Devane, Kevin Dobson, Michele Lee, Donna Mills serial obyczajowy USA 1997 13:10 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:00 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 14:50 "Gwiezdne wrota 4" wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping serial SF USA 2000 15:35 "Yago, syn dżungli" wyk.F. Arana, G. Neyra telenowela Argentyna 2001 16:30 Koło fortuny teleturniej 17:00 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 17:25 Teraz z regionów 17:35 "J.A.G. 5" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1999 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Nakręć to! program rozrywkowy 20:30 "Akademia policyjna 3: Z powrotem do szkoły" reż.Jerry Paris, wyk.Steve Guttenberg, Bubba Smith, David Graf, Michael Winslow komedia USA 1986 22:10 TELE TELE program rozrywkowy 22:50 "Bez wyjścia" reż.Damian Lee, wyk.Jeff Wincott, Philip Jarret, Richard Fitzpatrick, Dennis O'Connor film sensacyjny Kanada 1995 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 "Miasteczko South Park 3" serial animowany dla dorosłych USA 1997 00:50 "Medicopter 117" reż.T. Nikel, wyk.A. Freese, R. Grenkowitz, W. Krewe, S. Falck serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1997 ST 1 07:00 Świat w obrazach magazyn publicystyczny 07:25 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:20 Żywa panorama 08:45 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 08:50 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Znamię" reż.M. Gogálová, wyk.E. Vášáryová, F. Dibarbora, Ľ. Paulovič, J. Vrábel serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1985 10:00 "Obrońcy przyrody" serial dokumentalny Francja 1999 10:30 "Doktor Quinn 5" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1996 11:20 Telezakupy magazyn 11:30 Szansa magazyn 12:00 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:20 Chata Rainera program dokumentalny 13:30 Mój dom, mój zamek magazyn 14:00 "Pacific Blue" wyk.J. Davidson, P. Trickey, D. Vogel serial sensacyjny USA 1997 15:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 Chata Teryho program dokumentalny 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Telewizyjne archiwum dziecięce programy dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Menu program rozrywkowy 20:30 "Třikrát život, třikrát smrt" reż.L. Bělohradská/A. Procházková/H. Kofránková, wyk.L. Hlavica, B. Navrátil, V Dlouhý, M. Preiss film obyczajowy Czechy 1998 21:55 "Spotkanie z Hanną Ponicką" film dokumentalny Słowacja 1992 22:15 "Nash Bridges" wyk.Don Johnson serial kryminalny USA 1996 23:00 Ameryka, Ameryka program publicystyczny o historii muzyki w USA 23:30 Motomagazyn sport magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:55 Wiadomości 00:15 Telezakupy magazyn 00:30 Zakończenie programu RTPI 06:00 ATLÂNTIDA talk show 07:30 ENTRE NÓS 08:00 BOM DIA PORTUGAL Directo 11:00 PRAÇA DA ALEGRIA Directo 14:00 JORNAL DA TARDE Directo 15:00 A IDADE DA LOBA e 52 16:30 JÚNIOR program dla dzieci 17:30 ENTRE NÓS 18:00 NOTÍCIAS DE PORTUGAL program informacyjny 19:00 PONTOS DE FUGA 19:30 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 20:15 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 21:00 TELEJORNAL Directo 22:00 O JOGO DA ESPERA 23:00 CONVERSAS DE MÁRIO SOARES (II série) 00:00 MADEIRA COCKTAILS 01:00 BANQUEIRA DO POVO 02:00 JORNAL 2 02:55 CONTRA-INFORMAÇĂO 03:00 QUEBRA CABEÇAS (V) 03:45 CONVERSAS DE MÁRIO SOARES (II série) 04:45 PONTOS DE FUGA France 3 05:05 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 TO3 program dla dzieci 10:55 Sur la route du tour magazyn 11:40 Bon appetit, bien sur program kulinarny 12:00 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:05 Le Journal de RFO magazyn informacyjny 13:25 C'est mon choix magazyn 14:30 "Drole de dames" serial komediwy USA 1997 15:15 "Daleka droga" reż.David Greene, wyk.Jill Clayburgh, Tom Skerritt, Mimi Kuzyk, Rosemary Dunsmore dramat obyczajowy USA 1986 16:50 "T-Bone 'n Weasel" reż.Lewis Teague, wyk.Gregory Hines, Christopher Lloyd, Rip Torn, Ned Beatty komedia obyczajowa USA 1992 18:20 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:45 La sante d'abord magazyn 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:35 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:55 "Akcja Hera" reż.Henri Decoin, wyk.Jean Gabin, Lino Ventura, Megali Noel, Marco Dalio film kryminalny Francja 1955 22:45 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Soir 3 wiadomości 23:15 Vie privee, vie publique magazyn 01:00 "Le roman noir d'un fait divers" film dokumentalny 02:30 Les nuits de France 3 magazyn ZDF 05:00 "Śmierć na Nilu" Świat powieści film dokumentalny (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Pełen dzbanek - codzienny serwis magazyn poranny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 "Lekarz kobiecy dr Markus Merthin" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1994 10:50 "Moda na sukces" telenowela USA 1995 11:30 Praktyka magazyn medyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Drehscheibe Deutschland magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:15 "Discovery - odkrywamy świat" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:15 Ryzyko teleturniej 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności 17:40 Ludzie dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny 17:50 "Stary" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1997 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 WISO magazyn gospodarczy 20:15 "Bohaterowie mają trudniej" reż.Klaus Gendries, wyk.Klaus Wennemann, Anja Kruse, David Lütgenhorst, Philip Nowak komedia Niemcy 1997 21:45 Wiadomości 22:15 "Dzika orchidea" reż.Zalman King, wyk.Mickey Rourke, Jacqueline Bisset, Carre Otis, Assumpta Serna film erotyczny USA 1990 00:00 Wiadomości 00:15 Body Rock Fantastic Voyages program kulturalny 01:10 Space is the Place Fantastic Voyages program kulturalny 02:15 Wiadomości 02:20 30 lat temu program dokumentalny 02:40 Wiadomości 02:45 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny (powt.) 03:35 WISO magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04:20 Praktyka magazyn medyczny (powt.) 04:45 nightscreen program komputerowy PRO 7 05:10 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 05:30 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:25 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:20 Historie miłosne z Andreasem Türckiem magazyn rozrywkowy 08:15 Talk Talk Talk talk show (powt.) 09:15 "Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego" reż.Norberto Barba, wyk.Graham Bweckel, Charlotte D'Amboise, Ron Canada, Tom Verica film SF (powt.) USA 1999 10:55 "Części intymne" reż.Betty Thomas, wyk.Howard Stern, Robin Quivers, Fred Norris, Gary Dell'Abate komedia (powt.) USA 1996 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1992 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Siedem dni" serial sensacyjny USA 2000/01 21:15 Quatsch Comedy Club magazyn rozrywkowy 21:45 Bullyparade magazyn rozrywkowy 22:20 TV total program rozrywkowy 23:20 "Akcja" serial komediowy USA 1999 23:50 "Kroniki Seinfelda" serial komediowy USA 1992 00:20 CinemaxX TV magazyn filmowy (powt.) 01:10 "Men in Black II" CineTipp magazyn filmowy (powt.) 01:40 "Siedem dni" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 2000/01 02:30 "Futurama" serial animowany (powt.) USA 1999 02:50 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 02:55 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 03:10 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:15 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:20 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 03:25 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:35 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:40 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 03:50 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 04:00 TV total magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04:40 Focus TV magazyn informacyjny (powt.) RTL 2 05:05 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 MEGAMAN reality show (powt.) 08:50 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 11:35 Prawdziwe kłamstwa Czynnik X program popularnonaukowy (powt.) 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 18:30 "Ranma 1/2" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 21:10 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 22:10 "Autopsja - tajemnicze zgony" film dokumentalny 23:10 "Zwycięzcy i grzesznicy" reż.Samo Hung, wyk.Samo Hung, Jackie Chan, Richard Ng, Charlie Shin komedia sensacyjna (powt.) Hongkong 1985 01:15 Wiadomości 01:30 "Kłamstwa nie bez przyczyny" reż.Pauline Chan, wyk.Mimi Rodgers, Andrew McFarlane, Temuera Morrison, Nicholas Hope thriller psychologiczny Australia 1996 03:20 "Paranoia" reż.Larry Brand, wyk.Brigitte Bako, Larry Orake, Sally Kirkland, Robert Floyd thriller psychologiczny USA 1996 04:55 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Euro Brief 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Correspondent 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 The Chair Designing Our Lives 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Click Online 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Fast Track 21:45 Holiday 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Earth Report 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Click Online 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Earth Report 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 GIGA Summer Greetz magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Rzeszów z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Avante z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTPI z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku